Danielle Moonstar
Danielle "Dani" Moonstar (Mirage) is a mutant. Relationships *Black Eagle (grandfather, deceased) *William Lonestar (father) *Peg Lonestar (mother) *Joshua Foley (ward) Powers and Abilities Powers Empathic illusion casting: Dani has the ability to create three-dimensional images of certain visual concepts from thoughts and emotional impressions within the minds of herself and others. Originally, Dani could only create images of the objects of other peoples' greatest fears. Later, she learned how to reach into another person's subconscious and project an image of the object of that person's "heart's desire." Still later, under Charles Xavier's further training, Dani learned to use her power to derive and project more specific images from another person's mind that were unrealted to such strong emotional states. Moreover, she learned how to project such images around herself and others in order to alter the appearance of herself and others. More recently, Dani has learned to project three-dimensional versions of images from her own mind, such as life-size images of the New Mutants training in the use of their powers. Despite the fact that Dani has to probe a person's subconsciuos in order to discover the mental image she wished to project, she is not a true telepath. Although she can consciously initiate the mental probing in order to find and project an image, the probing process itself is not governed by her conscious mind. Hence, Dani does not consciously know what the image she seeks in another person's mind is until the image actually appears in three-dimensional form before her. The three-dimensional images that Dani causes to appear are similar to holograms, although they are created by psionic energy rather than by lasers and can be seen by anyone in her vicinity. However, only the people from whom Dani derived the images will perceive them as "real", indistinguishable from the real people or objects they portray. To others, the images are recognizable as immaterial illusions. Dani's ultimate potential is to be able to cause her three-dimensional images to become tangible entities of psionic force. She was only able to make use of this full potentialy temporarily when her abilities were briefly augmented by Charles Xavier when he was possessed by a member of the Brood. Neural arrows: Dani can focus her psionic powers into energy arrows which can stun an opponent by disrupting their central nervous system or force them to relive a traumatic memory. Animal empathy: She can achieve a quasi-telepathic rapport with animals of higher order intelligence, such as primates (excluding humans), canines, felines, and birds. She can sense their feelings, consciously perceive images in their minds, and even see through their eyes. However, since an animal's ability to conceptualize is highly limited, she is limited as to what she can telepathically learn from an animal. This ability extends to Wolfsbane's lupine form. However, since Wolfsbane retains her human mind as a wolf, it is more difficult for Dani to sort out the mental impressions she receives from her than it is for Dani to deal with those of a real wolf. Dani's telepathic rapport with Wolfsbane is sometimes painful to Dani because of this fact, but this pain went away after a period of time. Death sense: Dani has the ability to perceive and sense the coming of death. She can perceive a "death glow" surrounding a person who is in serious danger of dying. Morever, she can perceive Death incarnate in whatever form it takes to claim the person with the death glow. A person surrounded by the death glow is in danger of death but can still be saved from dying. Death resistance: Dani can challenge Death itself and gods of death using a Cheyenne ghost-shaft made from her illusory abilities. She succeeded in driving away Hela when she attempted to claim the soul of Wolverine and in driving away Death when it came for Margaret Power. Quantum energy manipulation: Dani has the ability to manipulate quantum energies to affect energy and matter on a subatomic level and fire powerful energy blasts. Abilities Dani is a better than average athlete for her age, largely in part to all the times she has spent on her own in the wilderness. She has a fair knowledge of hand-to-hand combat and is a particularly good horseback rider and swimmer. Category:Mutants